


Home for the Holidays

by Melbrook



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Kendall comes face to face with Aiden after she returns home from years of being away from Pine Valley





	

Home for the Holidays

AN: This one-shot is written from Kendall's point of view

It had been two years since J.R. had shot and killed my husband Zach. I had moved to California since Pine Valley holds too many painful memories for me, but this year my mother Erica Kane's persistence had paid off and I was coming home for the holidays. 

I got dressed in my satiny, red dress and headed down to my mother's annual Christmas Eve gala. I paused at the top of the stairs when I saw him entering the room in his tux. I hated the way that he made me feel. 

I should hate him after the way that he terrorized me, but instead I felt the old addictive feeling of want, need and passion...all of the feelings that I thought had died with Zach. 

"Kendall? It's so nice to see you again," Aidan said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. 

"I wish that I could say the same. Shouldn't you still be in prison for terrorizing me?" I asked. 

"I was released on parole and I had to see you again. I need to tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you. I had a breakdown...not that it's any excuse, but I'm all better now and I just want a chance to make things up to you."

"You can't make things up to me. I lost precious time that I could have spent with my husband and I'll never be able to get that back. If you want to make things up to me, just leave me alone," I shouted as I attempted to storm off. 

"I heard about what happened to Zach and I'm very sorry for your loss," Aidan said as he grabbed my hand and turned me back towards him. "I think that the real reason that you're so upset with me is because you can still feel that burning passion when we're in the same room together. You want me just as badly as I want you," Aidan whispered against my lips as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. 

My lips melted into his as he kissed me and I couldn't deny my feelings for him any longer. "I want you," I whispered as the kiss had ended. 

"I know baby," he said as he pulled me into the bathroom. 

We tore each other's clothes off as we kissed each other hungrily. He lifted me up against the wall and pressed himself into me as I wrapped my legs around him so that I could take even more of his length inside of me. 

"I fucking hate you," I whispered in his ear. 

"I can tell by how wet you are. I think that you love me just as much as I love you," he replied as he thrusted into me, causing me to become completely undone in an orgasmic bliss that I hadn't felt in years. 

"You're right, I still love you," I sobbed as he pulled me against his chest. 

"That's not a bad thing Kendall," he said as he kissed my forehead. 

"I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"I will never hurt you again, I just want to love you for as long as you'll let me," he whispered as he combined our bodies and souls together once again. 

"Welcome home," he whispered in my ear as he brought us both to ecstasy once more. 

The End


End file.
